Devil May Cry II: The Lost Son
by Sieglieg Liedger
Summary: Sin and Katra, after stopping the return of the Dimme, were hit by a far worse tragedy. One of their children was kidnapped and ended up believed dead. But Zack Apollyon wasn't dead. He grew being fed on hatred for those parents he thought had abandoned him. Sin and Katra will have to stop him before he destroys everything.


**Prologue.**

It'd been twenty five years for him. Twenty five years of torment, suffering and abandonment. Twenty five years in which rancor and hate slowly took over him. Born from two Gods, a Sumerian and an Atlantean/Greek, Zack Apollyon never really met his parents. Of course, he was born on a September third, a few minutes before his twin sister, Artemisia, and their parents loved them both. So did the rest of their family. Until, a year after their birth, those creatures came and took them. The Gallu demons, created by the Sumerian Gods to fight against their enemies that ended up turning against their creators and, finally, act on their own with one goal only; to free their mistresses, the Dimme.

The Gallu were also the sworn enemies of his father, Sin. And aiming to hurt him, they went for Zack and his sister when they were barely able to walk. Using dirty tricks and wiles, and an unthinkable strategy from their kind, they managed to take both babies.

That started a war. Zack's father, together with his mother Katra, his grandpa Acheron, his grandma Artemis, and all of their allies fought to take them back. But they were only able to save Artemisia. Zack was sent to another world; a parallel realm that his parents couldn't ever enter, for they didn't know it existed.

Zack was rescued by Kessar once he entered that world, and that demon was the closest he ever had to a father since then. At the age of eight, having had a miserable childhood, but that kept him alive whatsoever, Zack learnt the truth from the mouth of one of Kessar's followers. It was Kessar who said that his parents had abandoned him and that he, even being one of his father's enemies, allowed him to live even when he intended to kill him at first sight at the beginning.

The boy wasn't able to believe that. Wishing for a better life, loving parents, a happy family… made him do everything he could to meet his parents. He focused his powers, which Kessar supervised during their development, to try and contact them. He sent messages with his mind and his feelings… hoping for them to go and save him from that demon that had raised him. But they never answered. He never lost hope, though. Until Kessar realized what he was doing.

In a cruelty filled act, masked behind a protective sympathy, Kessar, who ruled that world, allowed him to look at his parents through a sphere of light. What he saw within the sphere destroyed him. He saw his father and mother playing with his little sister; a baby girl of dark hair. Like his… like his father's. But unlike his sister, who had their father's dark eyes, Zack had green eyes like his mother's.

Time passed faster within that world, which was why he was that much older than his sister.

They were radiant. Happy. Nothing of that painful image showed anything about his existence. Or more precisely, that he was remembered. His hope was destroyed, and he accepted what Kessar said without even thinking it through; he was all he had.

And Kessar spent the next eighteen years filling Zack with hate against those who had abandoned him. His father. His mother. His sister. His grandparents. His entire family was the target for an ever growing, powerful rancor. He grew, strengthening thanks to brutal trainings, gaining crescent powers and retaining gallu mentality. Cruelty, revenge and pain bringing desire grew inside him. He tossed any sweetness that could be left within him. Also misericord and kindness and love.

And now, twenty five years after he was kidnapped, the barrier that held the existence of that world would break. And him, as leader of Kessar's gallu troops would be free to take revenge on those who were the causing ones of all his suffering.

Zack watched his surroundings, which fluctuated between a dessert and the center of a big city, stabilizing slowly.

"It's time," Kessar said besides him. "Are you ready?"

A cocky smile appeared on Zack's face. "I've been waiting for over twenty years. Relax. Everything will go perfectly." He was wearing biker boots, jeans and a tight v neck black t-shirt, covered by a black leather jacket. Their plan was more than reviewed. "I won't have problems in doing it all, I told you that. Soon, the Dimme will be free and we'll be able to destroy it all."

"And you will get your revenge on those you hate so much," Kessar added, as wanting to motivate him. Zack eyes darkened as his smile grew.

"I'm so waiting for that," he said.

Soon, the dessert disappeared completely and the big city materialized permanently around them. Zack wouldn't miss that other world at all; it only consisted on wild scenery and a few humans the gallu managed to hunt for them to feed, and for Zack to have fun the way he wanted.

The God looked at the city, contemplaiting its extension, noting on the immense number of humans; men, women and children that walked through the streets. A new cocky smile formed on his lips.

"So many lives…," he said, amused.

"The first thing is…"

"I know that; finding the guardian of the Tablet of Destiny," Zack interrupted, impatient.

The custody of the Tablet that denied the Gods from their powers was under a sorceress at the service of Acheron, after it was stolen for the first time by Kessar, before Zack and his sister were even born. They could have get the Tablet themselves if not for the cloaking they used. According to their information, only those to who the sorceress revealed the tablets location would be able to access to it. The gallu, especially Kessar, had their methods for getting their hostages to talk; but all of those were based on tortures and torments. And the magnificence of the spell put by the sorceress to protect the Tablet, powered by the Gods, was that it conceded her certain virtues to avoid that an enemy could get the information by taking it by force; the sorceress didn't feel any pain, nor fear, and was a specialist blocking her mind against external readings. She didn't even had any relatives or important friends to blackmail her with.

To summarize, she had to reveal the information herself or you had to find another way to get it out.

"Can you find her?" Kessar asked.

Zack focused his power to locate the sorceress as he enjoyed the view of the big city. Soon, he was able to sense her, not far from there, in the human world.

"Got'er", he assured. The atlantean god blood that ran through his veins was enough so the power that his grandfather had used to hide the sorceress couldn't repel him.

"You know what to do." Kessar looked at him. Zack smiled a moment before he appeared instantly a few States to the east, at a small town between woods and mountains.

It was a far littler place in comparison with the city he had originally appeared in in that world, but still very populated. He found himself in the middle of what seemed to be a central park, where a statue of a man holding a sword and wearing a civil war soldier uniform rose above everyone. He didn't take too much time to look at the statue; he only caught the name of that town. He turned and registered the surroundings; it was getting dark already. The lights from the houses around were on and gave the place a nice golden shinning.

He focused on locating his target, and he did at last. Crossing the street in front of him, between a bunch of teens that were preparing some kind of party, he saw her. Zack side smiled. The sorceress had a young appearance; she didn't look older than twenty. The fact that his family had chosen someone so young to guard something as important as the Table of Destiny called for his attention. He suspected that she was way older that what she looked.

"Let's go hump the witch," the god commented, evil, following the teenagers to the party.


End file.
